


You Can Neither Know the Future Nor Change the Past

by Eylle9



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, FebuWhump2021, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: Febuwhump Day # 10 Prompt: I’m sorry, I didn’t knowQuinlan and Obi-Wan apologizing to each other in two different periods of times in their life for things that were not in their control
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You Can Neither Know the Future Nor Change the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Quinobi is my favourite ship in Star Wars so I tried to write them. I hope you like it!

It has been a few weeks since Obi-Wan came from Naboo, without his master but with a padawan instead, not any padawan but _his_ padawan. He had been a padawan till a few days ago, now he had a padawan and a promise to keep. His master was not here anymore and he had to get used to this. Instead, there was Anakin, a youngling that did not grow up with his culture, his beliefs, his family. The sound of the door opening cut his thoughts in half as he did to the Sith on Naboo.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” When he looked at the door he realized it was no one other than Quinlan Vos.

“What?” Obi-Wan was used to Quinlan bursting into his quarters, however, he didn’t understand what his friend was apologizing for. Quinlan was many things, and apologetic was not usually one of them.

“I was on Tatooine, I would come with you to Naboo if I knew-” He decided to cut Quinlan’s sentence as he understood where it was going.

“You couldn’t know Quin.” Obi-Wan walked to the couch, Quinlan behind him.

“I still feel guilty, I know I couldn’t leave my mission, but it still doesn’t change the feeling.” They sat down together.

“If there is someone who should feel guilty, it’s me, Quin. I couldn’t save him, I was not fast enough.”

“Obi-Wan, no,” Quinlan said quickly. “You are not the one responsible for his death, that Sith is.” Obi-Wan nodded and decided to change the topic, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to change Quinlan’s mind.

“I have a padawan now.”

“What?” Quinlan asked Obi-Wan would have laughed at Quinlan’s face if it was another time, but instead, he answered the question.

“Everyone is talking about it, have you not heard the gossip yet?”

“I’ve come to your quarters as soon as I came to the Temple.”

“Well then, his name is Anakin Skywalker. He is from Tatooine, he is so energetic, likes messing around with droids, has a passion for flying and he is nine.”

“Qui-Gon brought him to the Temple, didn’t he? I was there when they had met.”

“He did. I think Anakin and Aayla will get on well with each other.” Obi-Wan smiled to himself.

“That’s good.” Quinlan smiled back.

____________________________________

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Two figures under the twin suns said to each other.

Everything started when Obi-Wan, also known as Ben, through the deserts of Tatooine, had to go to Mos Espa to buy a few groceries, but instead, he saw the face of an old friend. One he missed, one he thought he wouldn’t be able to see. The yellow tattoo in his face shone under the light.

“We can’t talk here, everyone is looking at us, it is too dangerous,” Obi-Wan whispered to Quinlan’s ear, and the other nodded in affirmation.

Obi-Wan brought him to where he lived, which was a long way from where they saw each other. It felt weird that Quinlan didn’t grumble, not even once.

“Nice place.” was Quinlan’s only comment. Obi-Wan smiled, it was something he didn’t do often those days.

“What were you apologizing for?” Obi-Wan asked after Quinlan made himself at home. When Obi-Wan looked at Quinlan’s face, it brought a forgotten memory, in which the two younger knights said the exact same things.

“I would have looked for you if I knew you were alive,” Quinlan answered.

“You didn’t get the message I sent from the Temple?”

“I did, but I thought you would be dead. How did you get out of Coruscant anyway?”

“Master Yoda and I got some help.”

“Master Yoda is alive?” Quinlan asked with nothing but hope in his voice.

“He is, there are more of us. Caleb Dume, he was Depa’s padawan, he is alive. You might remember Cal Kestis, he had psychometry just like you, he is also alive and Ahsoka.” A little smile appeared in Obi-Wan’s lip. “She is alive too.”

“Why were you apologizing for?” Quinlan asked after remembering what they were talking about.

“Do you know who Darth Vader is?”

“I know. His fighting style didn’t change so much, more aggressive but still has his signature moves. Also, everyone knows he is after you. I put two and two together. But it is not your fault. It was his choice, nothing you caused.”

“I know, it’s just I wish I realized something was wrong, about Palpatine, about Anakin.”

“No one did.” Obi-Wan looked at Quinlan’s eyes.

“I’m sorry about Aayla.”

“Me too, but maybe it was better she died, it’s not a life we are living.”

“Maybe” The silence, which took place after every deep conversation they had, grew as every sound around them became quiet as they stopped talking.

“Come with me,” Quinlan broke the silence with something shocked Obi-Wan.

“What?” He asked, disbelief of what he had heard.

“Come with me, I don’t know what we will do, but we wouldn’t be alone. Maybe we can join the Rebellion.”

“I have a mission here Quinlan, one I can’t leave.” Obi-Wan had been alone for a long time, he wanted to go with Quinlan, with someone he felt safe and comfortable with. However, he couldn’t leave Luke. It was not only because of his mission but because he cared about him. His last line to Anakin, his only source of _hope._

“I’m not asking what it is, you would have told me if you were able to.” Quinlan knew this well, it was something both of them did from time to time. They were Jedi, they would always put duty before each other.

“Stay one night,” Obi-Wan compromised, he wanted to have one last night with Quinlan. One night to disregard his tragedy, one night just to be Obi-Wan, a man who’s haunted by his demons, who doesn’t want to be alone, and maybe, one night to drown in the idea of companionship.

“Alright.”

The next day Quinlan went to his way, leaving Obi-Wan behind to check on one certain boy, his hope. Part of a dyad, split in two, much like Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the beta who makes all of my fics readable)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the writer)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)


End file.
